Zjazd rodzinny
by Sylath
Summary: Z rodziną generalnie wychodzi się dobrze tylko na zdjęciu... zwłaszcza jak jest dość spora i niemożliwa do okiełznania . Ostrzeżenie: kilka przekleństw, krzewienie kultury picia, OC... takie tam pierdoły.


**Hmm... no taaa... proszę bardzo kolejny oneshot... oto co się dzieje, jak naoglądam się za dużo fanartów. W tym przypadku przedstawiających polskie miasta. A więc... z góry pragnę podziękować Janemin z DeviantArta za prace które stały się dla mnie inspiracją dla tego opowiadania! XD**

* * *

-Hal…-

-Liet! Musisz mi koniecznie jakby pomóc!-

Litwa westchnął ciężko słysząc w słuchawce głos Polski… zastanawiało go tylko dlaczego mówi tak cicho.

-Feliks dzwonisz już dzisiaj trzeci raz- powiedział Toris podpierając głowę na ręce -Mówiłem ci już, że jestem dzisiaj zajęty! Nie nie pomogę ci wybrać nowego koloru na pomalowanie ścian i nie mam czasu żeby wybrać się z tobą na pokaz lotniczy!-

-Tu nie o to chodzi Liet! To sprawa życia i śmierci!- wyszeptał przerażony Feliks do słuchawki -Potrzebuje pomocy! Takiej totalnej pomocy pomocy!-

-Okej… co tym razem?- westchnął Litwa, uznał, że im szybciej Polska się wygada tym szybciej będzie mógł wrócić do pracy

-Zapomniałem, że to dziś!- powiedział Polska pełnym paniki głosem -Oni tu są! Wszyscy!-

-Dziś? Jacy oni? Feliks co się dzieje?- zapytał Toris zaczynając się trochę niepokoić

-Zapomniałem zaplanować sobie dzisiaj cały dzień! Znaczy zaplanowałem, ale totalnie popsułeś mi szyki, tym byciem zajętym… ale jakby zapomniałem wymyślić plan awaryjny!- jęknął Feliks -Ja nie chcę umierać!-

-Umierać?! Na litość Boską co tam się dzieje Feliks?!- zapytał Litwa tym razem poważnie wystraszony, podskoczył w miejscu kiedy usłyszał huk po drugiej stronie słuchawki, brzmiało trochę jak bomba -Co to było?!-

-Oni tu są! Cała szesnastka! Nie czekaj… osiemnastka… cały czas zapominam, że w lubuskim i kujawsko-pomorskim mam dwójkę…- mruknął Polska

-Osiemnastka?- Toris już zupełnie nie wiedział o co chodzi -Może zacznij od początku bo nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz-

-No wiesz… raz na czas mam tutaj taki ogólnopolski zjazd- Feliks zaczął pośpiesznie wyjaśniać, słysząc głosy na parterze -Byłeś kiedyś na jednym! Przecież wiesz o co chodzi! Raz na jakiś czas umyśli się im wszystkim przyjechać tutaj do mnie i…-

-Najpierw mi powiedz mi kto to są wszyscy- stwierdził Toris

-No… Kraków, Poznań, Szczecin, Lublin, Łódź…- zaczął wymieniać Polska

-Czekaj czekaj… twoje miasta wojewódzkie przyjeżdżają do ciebie w odwiedziny… i to jest taka tragedia?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brew

-To jest koniec świata- powiedział Feliks śmiertelnie poważnym tonem -Przynajmniej dla mnie-

-Niby dlaczego?- ta rozmowa wydawała się Torisowi coraz dziwniejsza, nie wiedział o co tyle hałasu, kiedy do niego przyjeżdżały jego miasta okręgowe, mieli zawsze bardzo miłe spotkania

-Mówisz tak jakbyś ich nie znał- stwierdził Polska -Kraków zacznie się z miejsca kłócić z Warszawą o bycie moją stolicą, potem Warszawa pobije się z Poznaniem o kluby piłkarskie… zresztą nieważne, najgorsze jest to, że po kłótni o to co będziemy robić, skończy się na tym, że pójdziemy pić-

-Przecież picie ci nie przeszkadza- powiedział zdziwiony Litwa

-Zwykłe picie nie, picie z nimi tak- sprostował Feliks, po odgłosach z dołu doszedł do wniosku, że trwała już dość intensywna akcja poszukiwawcza

-Boooo…?- zapytał przeciągle Toris

-Przecież byłeś raz ze mną na takim zjeździe… chociaż w sumie możesz nie pamiętać, bo poległeś jeszcze zanim wszystko się zaczęło- westchnął Polska -Sęk w tym, że każde z nich ma mocną głowę, ale różne tempo i każdy chce napić się ze mną i jak jedno odpadnie to przychodzi następne, a zanim skończę z nimi wszystkimi to ci co byli pierwsi zdążą przetrzeźwieć i nabrać ochoty na następną kolejkę… Boże Przenajświętszy jak mnie teraz dorwą to nie wytrzeźwieję przez najbliższe dziesięć lat… a potem będę miał kaca przez resztę życia…- jęknął płaczliwie do słuchawki -Liet na wszystko co święte, musisz mi pomóc!-

-Wybacz Feliks ale nie mogę, mam tonę papierkowej roboty i inne zajęcia, a poza tym, to twoje dzieci, musisz się nimi zająć jak na porządnego rodzica przystało- powiedział Litwa

-Nie przypominam sobie, żebym wychował swoje dzieci na nałogowych alkoholików- mruknął Feliks

-Chyba coś słyszałam na górze!- rozległ się z dołu krzyk Łodzi

-Hiiieek!- pisnął Polska chowając się pod biurkiem -Proszę! Błagam! Zrobię wszystko! I nie wyskakuj mi tu z odpowiedzialnością rodzicielską, bo ty też brałeś udział w ich wychowaniu!-

-Ja i tak myślę, że zamiłowanie do mocnych trunków mają po tatusiu- stwierdził Toris

-Och czyli ty jesteś mamusią?- zapytał złośliwie Feliks

-Nie o to mi…! Ech… po prostu nie Feliks- powiedział Litwa -Mam za dużo roboty, poza tym wiesz, że Warszawa mnie nie cierpi, wolę nie mieć z nią do czynienia jak sobie popije-

-A mnie nie cierpi Wilno- stwierdził Polska -Niewdzięczny bachor… to nie tak, że zbrojne zajęcie go było moim pomysłem… a ja go tak kocham… . No i to nie moja wina, że Warszawa jest o ciebie zazdrosna! Pomóż mi? Proszę? Tak ładnie cie proszę~?-

-Naprawdę mi przykro Feliks ale nie mogę- westchnął Toris -Jakoś to zniesiesz, zresztą… oni wszyscy składają się na ciebie co nie? Więc w teorii jesteś… eee… jak by to ująć… odporniejszy od nich-

-Ale oni mają przewagę liczebną! Ich jest osiemnaścioro, a ja jeden!- powiedział Feliks kuląc się w swojej kryjówce, słyszał kroki grupy ludzi na schodach -Nawet Feliks dupa, kiedy wrogów kupa!-

-Jeszcze raz przepra…-

-Hej ludzie znalazłem go!- Polska wrzasnął z przerażenia, kiedy w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się twarz Wrocławia

-Feliks co ty robisz pod biurkiem?- zapytał Katowice

-Wyłaź stamtąd~!- krzyknęła radośnie Opole -Przyjechaliśmy w odwiedziny! Będziemy się bawić!-

-Baw się dobrze Feliks- pożegnał się Toris dochodząc do wniosku, że to koniec ich rozmowy i może wracać do pracy

-NIEEEEE!- wrzasnął piskliwie Polska, kiedy Rzeszów i Kraków na spółkę wyciągnęli go z jego kryjówki

-Kimkolwiek jesteś, do usłyszenia!- wrzasnął do słuchawki Toruń, po czym zakończył połączenie

Litwa westchnął ciężko, współczuł Polsce, ale naprawdę nie mógł mu pomóc kiedy na karku miał tyle obowiązków.

* * *

-No dobrze to skoro już znaleźliśmy szanownego pana Polskę- zaczął Gorzów Wielkopolski

-To pozostaje nam tylko ustalić co będziemy dziś robić- dokończyła za brata Zielona Góra

-Jak to co? Bawić się oczywiście!- powiedział Kielce

-Myślę, że bardziej chodziło o to w jaki sposób- stwierdził Gdańsk

-Chodźmy do kina!- zaproponowała Opole

-Do salonu gier!- rzuciła Bydgoszcz

-Mam lepszy pomysł!- krzyknęła Warszawa -Chodźmy do klubu!-

-Tak! Zatańczyć!- zgodził się Białystok

-I na karaoke!- dorzucił Szczecin

-Chodźmy się napić!- wrzasnęli wszyscy jednocześnie

-Hej!- powiedział Kraków łapiąc za ramię Feliksa, który korzystając z zamieszania próbował się chyłkiem wymknąć -Dokąd się wybierasz Feliks? Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, za każdym razem jak przyjeżdżaliśmy do ciebie w odwiedziny, to byłeś zajęty!-

-Och… n-no wiecie… w-właśnie sobie przypomniałem… mam dzisiaj p-pełno ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia i nie mogę…- wyjąkał Polska czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich miast

-W grafiku jest, że cały dzień masz wolny- stwierdził Lublin, przeglądając terminarz stojący na biurku

-Unikasz nas?- zapytał podejrzliwie Rzeszów

-N-nie! S-skądże znowu!- żachnął się nerwowo Feliks -C-chyba mi się p-po prostu p-pomyliły dni…-

-Nie nerwujta się Felek!- powiedział Katowice poklepując Polskę po plecach -Wiemy, że jesteś nieśmiały, ale spoko! Jesteś wśród swoich!-

-''Wiem i wiedza do czego są zdolni mnie nie uspokaja''- pomyślał Feliks

-Pogadamy sobie co tam w trawie piszczy… i o starych dobrych czasach… i o ważnych rzeczach- stwierdził Kraków

-O jakich ważnych rzeczach ty chcesz z nim rozmawiać na luźnym spotkaniu rodzinnym hę?!- warknęła Warszawa łapiąc Feliksa za drugie ramię i przyciągając go do siebie zaborczo -Znowu będziesz go nagabywał żeby zrobił z ciebie stolicę tak?!-

-Nie twoja sprawa!- odwarknął Kraków ciągnąć Polskę w swoją stronę -A nawet jeśli, to wiedz, że byłem i mogę być sto razy lepszą stolicą niż ty!-

-No chyba kurwa nie!- krzyknęła Warszawa nie mając zamiaru odpuścić - _Back off bitch he is mine!-_

-Hej hej spokojnie, nie przyjechaliśmy tutaj się kłócić- powiedział Wrocław chcąc załagodzić sytuację -Zachowujcie się z kulturą!-

-Spierdalaj panie europejska stolico kultury!- wrzasnęli jednocześnie Kraków i Warszawa, każde ciągnąć w swoją stronę… a oboje mieli sporo krzepy

-Rozerwiecie mnie!- jęknął Feliks -Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale przenoszenie stolicy nie jest takie proste!-

-Ha!- krzyknęła zwycięsko Warszawa

-Ale jest możliwe!- Kraków nie dawał za wygraną

-Mówił wam ktoś kiedyś, że zalecanie się do własnego rodzica to pato… okej nic nie mówiłem- mruknął Szczecin, kiedy Kraków i Warszawa posłali mu mordercze spojrzenia

-A Feliks nie jest teraz przypadkiem z Torisem?- zastanowiła się Opole, robiąc zamyśloną minę

-Już nie długo- powiedziała cicho Warszawa takim głosem, że wszystkich zebranych przeszły ciarki

-Moi drodzy odbiegliśmy chyba nieco od głównego tematu- stwierdził Katowice -Mieliśmy chyba iść do klubu co nie?-

-Och właśnie!- krzyknęła Łódź -Później będziecie się kłócić! A więc… czyńcie honory!- powiedziała uroczyście do Krakowa i Warszawy, którzy jak na komendę unieśli Feliksa do góry i ruszyli w stronę drzwi

-AAAAAA! POMOCY PORYWAJĄ MNIE!- wrzasnął Polska nie mając się nawet jak wyrwać

-Yay! Idziemy tańczyć!- zawołał radośnie Białystok

-I śpiewać!- zawtórowała mu Opole

-I PIĆ!- wrzasnęła cała osiemnastka miast

-NIEEEEEEEE!-

* * *

Kiedy Toris skończył w końcu robotę, było już bardzo późno… dlatego był, delikatnie mówiąc zdziwiony, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka przy drzwiach, posiłkowany głośnym łomotaniem w same drzwi.

-Kogo licho niesie o tej porze?- mruknął zdziwiony Litwa idąc zobaczyć kto to, otworzył usta ze zdumienia kiedy w progu zobaczył Feliksa… i to w jakim był stanie

-Sześć Liet~!- powiedział Polska unosząc rękę w powitalnym geście, ledwie trzymając się na nogach

-Feliks?! Co ty tu u licha robisz?! O tej porze?! I co ci się stało?- zapytał zdjęty grozą Toris, lustrując wzrokiem swojego partnera od stóp do głów.

Feliks spojrzenie miał po prostu (o)błędne, mrużył oczy jakby miał problemy ze wzrokiem, miał wyraźny problem z zachowaniem równowagi, w czym wytrwale pomagał sobie trzymając się framugi drzwi, a włosy zmierzwione tak, że każdy sterczał w inną stronę.

Z innych niepokojących rzeczy można było wymienić: koszulę ledwie trzymającą się na ramionach i zapiętą na ledwie kilka guzików w dodatku krzywo, krawat zawiązany wokół głowy zamiast wokół szyi, szminkowy ślad ust wyciśnięty na jednym z policzków… chyba jedynym dobrym znakiem było to, że spodnie trzymały się na swoim miejscu i wyglądały na nie ruszane.

-Była szabawa Liet~!- zawył Feliks z radośnie pijanym uśmiechem -Szpiewaliśzszmy… i tańszyliśmy… i piliśmy duuuszo~!-

-Właśnie widzę…- powiedział Toris -Dobry Jezu… nie żartowałeś kiedy mówiłeś, że to poważna sprawa…-

-Ja do sziebie szwoniłem?- zapytał zdziwiony Polska -Do wasz… szemu jeszt wasz szech?- mruknął mrużąc powieki, kiedy zaczęło mu się troić w oczach

-… Nieważne… mam lepsze pytanie… skąd ty się tu do cholery wziąłeś? I po co się tu wziąłeś?- zapytał Litwa

-Pszyjechałem…- powiedział zamyślony Feliks, starając sobie przypomnieć po co, na jego twarz powrócił uśmiech kiedy sobie przypomniał po co -Aaaa jusz fiem! Idziemy na imprezę!- ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało najbardziej płynnie i poprawnie wśród wszystkiego co do tej pory Polska powiedział.

-No chyba cię pogięło- powiedział Toris -Z tobą w takim stanie na imprezę? W ogóle na imprezę o tej porze? Nie ma mowy, chodź... położysz się i odpoczniesz…-

-Nie fiem szy uda ci szię ich pszekonać…- stwierdził Polska robiąc zmartwioną minę -Szo bardzo uparci fiesz?-

-Ich?- zapytał Litwa nierozumiejącym tonem -Jakich ich…- odpowiedź nadeszła niespodziewanie szybko, w dodatku nie od strony Polski

-Och znalazłam go! Ich znalazłam!- krzyknęła Łódź biegnąc w ich stronę

-Mówiłem, że Felek bezbłędnie doprowadzi nas na miejsce, jak go puścimy samopas?- zapytał Toruń

-Jestem pełna podziwu, że potrafi to zrobić nawet będąc pijanym w trzy dupy- stwierdziła Bydgoszcz

-E tam w trzy dupy, jeszcze sporo wytrzyma- stwierdził Gdańsk

-Ja myślę, że to jakiś samczy instynkt, jest w stanie go tu doprowadzić bez względu na okoliczności- powiedział Katowice

Za nimi szła reszta gromadki, część podtrzymująca trzeźwiejących poległych, do których zaliczały się : Warszawa, Kraków, Olsztyn, Szczecin i Białystok.

- _Dievas…_ \- szepnął przerażony Toris, wieczną tajemnicą miało pozostać, jak cała grupa dostała się do jego domu o tej porze

-Cześć wujku!- powiedział chór głosów o różnych stopniach upojenia alkoholem -Idziemy na imprezę!-

-Chłopaki do roboty!- zarządziła Łódź, nim Toris się obejrzał znalazł się w powietrzu, w silnym uścisku Rzeszowa i Gdańska

-Trzeba będzie zadzwonić do litewskiej grupy żeby się dołączyli- stwierdziła Bydgoszcz wyciągając komórkę

-Tylko Wilno trzeba będzie szybko upić, żeby się Felka nie czepiał- powiedział Toruń

-Taa… jak spacyfikuje się jego…- zaczął Gorzów

-I dopilnuje, żeby Warszawa nie wytrzeźwiała…- dorzuciła Zielona Góra

-To impreza na pewno będzie epicka!- zakończył Lublin, Katowice i Kielce chwycili pod ramiona Feliksa który zaczął sobie coś nucić pod nosem, wplatając w to wybuchy niekontrolowanego cichotu.

-Ale… ale ja…- wymamrotał Toris -Ja nie mogę… i nie chcę… muszę jutro wcześnie wstać...- przestał się odzywać, kiedy został dokumentnie olany przez resztę towarzystwa, to nie miało sensu. Mógł tylko żałować, że nie potraktował prośby Feliksa o pomoc poważnie… ale wtedy jeszcze nie spodziewał się, że zostanie przymusowo wkręcony w polski zjazd rodzinny… który już wkrótce miał się przerodzić w Zjazd Rodzinny Obojga Narodów.

A noc wciąż była jeszcze młoda.

* * *

 **Dobry Jezu a nasz panie, spraw, żeby kac nie był zbyt okrutny dla tego towarzystwa~! XD**

 **W odpowiedzi na pierwszą recenzję:** **Kajam się i błagam o wybaczenie za moją ignorancję, bardziej chodziło mi o stan obecny niż historyczny i skrewiłam z Bydgoszczą... dopiero nieco później zdałam sobie sprawę z błędu (lecę naprawić) , muszę zacząć więcej myśleć nad tym jak pisze. A tak ogólnie to dziękuję za opinię**


End file.
